1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a technology of converting heat into electricity. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a heat-pipe electric power generating device applicable to a hydrogen/oxygen gas generating apparatus and an internal combustion engine system.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy is indispensible in our daily lives. The most common forms of energy are heat, electricity, and light, while energy can also be in other forms. Heat or electricity is of practical benefit. Nevertheless, low conversion efficiency sometimes results in waste energy that is expelled to the environment. For instance, an electronic device is operated because of electricity supply, while waste heat is simultaneously generated. The waste heat is normally dissipated into the environment and no longer used. Note that an efficient converting apparatus or system is needed when the desired energy is electricity but the available energy is in the form of light or heat.
The world is gradually running short of conventional energy that is frequently used now, e.g. petroleum. Therefore, economizing the use of energy by effectively employing and recycling the energy is an important issue nowadays. In comparison with the limited petroleum source, renewable solar energy that can be used for years is probably a favorable alternative. It is also likely to convert the solar energy into heat, electricity, and so on.
Accordingly, how to recycle and utilize waste heat and convert it into effective energy is an open issue to be resolved in haste. Besides, how to efficiently convert heat into electricity in order to employ the electricity from every aspect also draws attention of energy researchers.
In Taiwan patent publication no. 200809085, a heat-pipe electricity generator is disclosed. In the heat-pipe electric power generator, a magnet holder is disposed on a rotating blade of a fan in order to place magnets, and a pivot is disposed on a housing that holds the rotating blade of the fan. The pivot fits in with an axle center of the rotating blade of the fan. An airflow channel is disposed on the housing where the rotating blade of the fan is held. The airflow channel is located behind the rotating blade of the fan along a flowing direction of vapor.
In PCT patent publication no. WO2008/068491 A2, a heat-pipe electricity generator is disclosed. A heat pipe used in the heat-pipe electricity generator is formed by two metallic heat pipes in half and one non-metallic pipe sandwiched therebetween. A coil is embedded into the non-metallic pipe, and a blade of a fan having a magnetic material is located in the heat pipe corresponding to the non-metallic pipe. Thereby, rotation speed of the blade of the fan is not reduced by magnetic attraction between a magnetic element and the metallic heat pipes.
Additionally, in Japan patent application no. S61-255202, a heat-pipe electricity generator is disclosed. In this heat-pipe electricity generator, a rotating blade of a fan is disposed within a complete heat pipe, and there is magnetic substance in the rotating blade of the fan. A magnetic concentrating coil is disposed at an outer edge of the heat pipe corresponding to the location of the rotating blade of the fan, so as to generate current. Here, the heat pipe is a made of a non-magnetic material, such that the magnetic concentrating coil located outside the heat pipe can sense magnetic field change and then generate current.